Klaine On Shuffle
by Flame-Hazel-18
Summary: I've wanted to try writing a song-fic so here goes! Series of one-shots that show different points in Klaine's relationship. For the most part, the characters will be singing the songs in one way or another. This will not follow the plot-line of glee. Also it will not be in chronological order! Review and let me know what you think!
1. Say You Like Me

_Are you busy today? Need retail therapy stat. –K_

Blaine felt his heart beating faster. He couldn't reply yes fast enough. Details were set, and Blaine could feel his face flushing in spite of his efforts to be calm. He heard snickering and looked up to see Wes and David standing behind him.

"Shut up guys," he grumbled as they broke out into hysterical laughter. Blaine hurried to fix his hair and get out of David's house before he and Wes could ask to many more questions.

As Blaine walked down the front steps Wes yelled at him from an upstairs window "Have fun with your boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Yeah but you wish he was!"

Blaine rolled his eyes, trying to hide exactly how right they were. He got into his silver Chevy Impala and looked at his blushing face in his rear view mirror.

_Calm down, Blaine. Don't make a complete idiot out of yourself….Again._

He took deep breaths and pulled out of the driveway, turning on the radio.

_I wish my heart was always on her mind_

_Cuz she's on mine like all day all the time…_

Blaine groaned. It would be this song. It was always this song. Or some other sappy love song that summed up his life in three verses and a chorus.

_I'm never going down, I'm never giving up_

_I'm never gonna leave, so put your hands up_

_If you like me, say you like me…_

* * *

Kurt looked himself up and down in the mirror, trying to decide if his outfit was right for his…Casual meeting with…A boy. But not just a boy, the boy. Kurt looked at the picture of Blaine he had hanging on his mirror. He smiled and felt his face growing warmer by the second. His windows were open and he heard a car drive up. It was Blaine. Here already. Kurt looked out the window, confused at the loud music from the car. He could see Blaine singing in the front seat to a song he knew well.

_Baby just believe there's_

_No one else like me._

_I'm never going down, I'm never giving up…_

* * *

Blaine sat in the driveway waiting, not wanting to get out, afraid that every emotion he felt singing along to the radio would show on his face. As the song was ending, he sighed, and hit the steering wheel with his fists, frustrated with his lack of…Courage. Why couldn't he just tell Kurt…Everything. He looked towards the Hummel home, and saw Kurt a few steps from the car. Blaine gasped, Kurt's eyes were wide.

* * *

Kurt couldn't believe what he had heard…Or seen in the last thirty seconds.

"Blaine?"


	2. Marry You

Kurt sat by himself on the cement ring around the splashing fountain. Lima, Ohio had very few redeeming qualities, but one was the gem of a tiny courtyard park. Secluded by trees on every side, cement sidewalks and pathways interrupted by bushes, benches, and the fountain mesmerizing Kurt. People wandered around, making quiet conversations with one another as Kurt reflected on the five years he had known Blaine. Everything that had happened and changed since the day they met. And as he stared into the water swirling, he heard a voice he recognized. Though he hadn't heard it in over a year, it wasn't something he could easily forget.

"What do you think you're doing? Pull it together!" Rachel Berry hissed just a little too loud. Kurt whipped his head around so fast he had to pause to fix his hair.

"Rachel?"

"Kurt!" Rachel said, her eyes wide. She almost looked scared. Kurt was surprised by the reaction. She stood twenty or so feet away from him, and looked around, unsure what to do.

"Is something…Wrong?" Kurt asked, wondering the cause for her dramatics. She looked quickly behind her.

"Uh," She held up one finger to Kurt. "Just a second!" and disappeared into the trees.

Kurt threw his arms up in the air, "What the hell…" The whole day had been weird. Blaine had been distant all morning, which is what had driven Kurt out of their apartment and into the park in the first place. And then Rachel shows up out of nowhere…And then disappeared to the same unknown.

Then a happy drum beat rang out from a boom box from the other side of the fountain and a suspicious looking Mohawk caught the corner of Kurt's eye. Kurt recognized the song, and the day got even weirder.

_It's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you…._

* * *

Blaine heard the music start and his breathing sped up as his heart went out of control. He felt his whole body tingling. His hands were sweating a lot. It was far too hot in July to be wearing a tuxedo. But it could all be worth it…

_Could…_

* * *

Kurt watched in amazement as a guy, probably in high school, sang out the words to the Bruno Mars song. And sang it _well_.

And then another boy popped out from behind the trees and picked up the melody standing on a bench a few feet from Kurt. A girl got onto the bench symmetrically on the other side of the fountain and they sang together…

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_And we'll go, go, go, go, go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

Five more couples came out from hiding and started dancing together around the fountain. Twirling and spinning and keeping Kurt where he was. Despite that he wanted to get away, seeing as he wasn't part of it. But it was such a shocking thing…Kurt had never seen anything like this before…

The boys all pretended to propose and handed the girls flowers, then picked them up and whisked them away. As the final chorus came around, more familiar faces began to show themselves. Kurt's mouth fell open.

* * *

Blaine could see Kurt from behind the New Directions of the past, as Mr. Schue's current glee club disappeared. Mr. Schue himself patted Blaine on the back as Blaine left the concealment of the trees. Kurt still couldn't see him. Blaine couldn't turn back now. Not that he wanted to. He was nervous, but he was ready…

* * *

Kurt's friends were all lined up in two columns – boys on the left, girls on the right. They all smiled at him as the sang, the couples stepping apart one at a time.

_It's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you…_

* * *

Blaine took a deep breath. There was only one couple left between Kurt and himself. Quinn and Puck stepped apart. Kurt looked shocked. It was time.

The music stopped. The back-up singers silenced themselves. Only Blaine continued singing. He made the song softer, slower – more like a lullaby. He dropped down to one knee in front of Kurt, pulling a Tiffany box out of his pocket, and removing the gold band inside.

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby_

_I think I wanna marry you…_

Kurt was crying through his smile. Blaine smiled too, feeling the same happiness and love he had felt five years ago when he first fell for Kurt…

"Kurt…" Blaine said, wanting to get his words out before he cried himself. "You are…The most beautiful person. You turned my life upside-down and inside out and I wouldn't ever change a thing. And I want you to be mine forever, because I know that my heart will always belong to you." Blaine took a shaky breath.

"Kurt…Will you marry me?"


	3. Crazy Dreams

Kurt was holding his breath, waiting in the choir room for Rachel. They promised each other, together. And where better then where they started. With Mr. Schue. In a high school glee club. And now they were possibly on their way to New York.

Kurt thought back to his audition performance. He sang _Defying Gravity_ to show off everything he could do with his voice. Especially his skills in an unnaturally high octave for a male singer. He felt like he had done well. He had been his typical, diva-confidant self since the audition. But now that he held his fate sealed in his hands - his fingers shaking.

Kurt got a text from Rachel.

_Your show must go on without me. My Dad's need me. –R_

Kurt wondered what to say back to her. Beg her to show up? Offer to wait? Eventually he just told her good luck. He couldn't wait any longer to find out.

* * *

Rachel read Kurt's reply through her tears. In truth, she had opened her letter already. She wanted to know what to expect when she met with Kurt. But now that she knew that she hadn't gotten in…She couldn't face him.

* * *

Kurt slowly ripped open the letter, pulling out the tri-folded paper…

_We sincerely regret to inform you…_

But that's not what it said. Kurt registered "_Congratulations on your acceptance"_, and then lost it. He felt his hot tears falling down his cheeks as he laughed so hard he felt pain shoot through his stomach. He couldn't believe it. He was going to NYADA. Every dream he had was coming true.

* * *

Blaine watched from the door way, carefully concealing himself from Kurt, so he wouldn't know he was watching. Blaine's face broke into a smile as Kurt laughed and held the letter to his chest. But deep down, Blaine knew what was coming. He walked away, letting Kurt have his moment of joy…Before the hard part started.

* * *

A song came into Kurt's mind, and it took him a moment to realize he actually was singing. He walked to the piano and began to play along to his voice.

_Hello you long shots,_

_You dark-horse runners_

_Hairbrush singers, dashboard drummers_

_Hello you wild magnolias, just waiting to bloom_

Kurt felt a small pang that Rachel wasn't sharing this moment with him. But he had a sneaking suspicion she might have opened her letter ahead of time. He hoped it was only that the seal was broken, and she didn't want him to see. He hoped she would be heading to New York with him.

_Here's to you free-souls, you firefly chasers_

_Tree climbers, porch swingers, air guitar players…_

Kurt stood up from the piano, singing without his accompaniment. He walked around the choir room, taking it all in. A lot had changed. He had spent more time in the Warbler's room than he had here, but it still felt like another home to him. He sat in his old chair. Mercedes told him they left it open in the corner, in case he came to visit. He was crying even harder, feeling all of their love. Realizing how much he would miss them all. Even Sue…

_There's a little bit of all that inside of me and you  
Thank God even crazy dreams come true  
Thank God even crazy dreams come true  
Yeah…_

As the song ended, Kurt's mind continued to race. New York City, Broadway, NYADA. Every dream he had was coming true. Well every dream except…One…

He had been so caught up in the adrenaline, he hadn't even seen Blaine watching him. As he looked around, he saw Blaine through the door, walking away down the hallway.

"Blaine, wait!" He called, running out of the door.

Blaine turned around, his eyes looked misty. Kurt wondered how long he'd been standing there. "No, it's okay. Really," Blaine smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes. He was trying to be sincere, but Kurt knew better. "Enjoy it. I'll…See you tonight…" Blaine continued walking down the hallway out to the parking lot.

"Blaine…!" Kurt threw his hands up and turned back to the choir room. He saw Mercedes a few feet away at her locker.

"Kurt!" She was surprised to see him. She embraced him, pretending as though she hadn't seen what just happened between him and Blaine.

"Did you get your letter?" Mercedes asked, excited.

"Yeah…" Kurt said. Not knowing how to feel. Of course he was happy he got in. How could he not be? But the reality of the situation had settled. It was too late to go back to the bliss he felt minutes ago. He realized that he couldn't take his life with him. He couldn't take his friends or his family. He couldn't take Blaine yet either. It was a whole year of them being apart.

He would be leaving his heart in Ohio.

"I got in."

* * *

Blaine waited in Kurt's driveway for him to come outside. He tried to breathe, but he knew that this wasn't going to be fun. Nothing about having to be away from the love of your life was fun. Or easy.

Blaine turned down the radio as the door to the house opened. Kurt's head was down as he got into the passenger side. The ride to Breadsticks was completely silent. Neither knew what to say to the other, hoping to evade the storm for as long as they could.

They took a table in the very back. The restaurant was nearly empty. It wasn't a popular place on Tuesday nights.

After the waitress took their orders, Blaine decided it was time to begin. He took Kurt's hand under the table, surprising him. "You know I'm happy for you, right Kurt? You know that I'm proud of you. I'm _so_ proud. You're amazing and you deserve it. I just…I can't…"

"I know." Kurt was staring hard at Blaine. "I know. It's a long way. It's a long time. But we can't… We can't end like this. We can't let this break us. We've beat so many odds to get to where we are."

Blaine thought about what Kurt said, biting on his bottom lip.

"Say something…" Kurt whispered after a minute or two of silence.

"What if you find someone else?" Blaine blurted out before he could stop himself. Kurt opened his mouth to argue, but Blaine knew if he didn't say it now, he never would. "It's New York, for God's sake Kurt! It's the real world! There's going to be more people in your dorm then in all of Lima! What happens when you meet someone at a Broadway show or in Sak's Fifth Avenue and you… You forget about me…"

Kurt's mouth was open slightly. He sat for a moment in shock, then he couldn't help himself. He started laughing. His eyes watering as people began to look around at the sudden noise.

Blaine blushed dark red. "Stop laughing at me…" He grumbled. "It's not funny!"

Kurt tried to breathe through his hysterics. "Of course it's funny! That's probably the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! You think that I could possibly, _ever _find someone like you? There is no one. Not a single other person in the world that I could ever love like I love you." Kurt got up from his side of the table, kneeling down next to Blaine. He ignored all of the stares from the people in the restaurant.

"Do you really think I could forget this? I could forget…Everything? Could you forget how much you love me? Because no matter what you think, I feel the same way about you." Blaine smiled down at him, holding both of his hand tightly.

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt said, standing up part way. "If you think you're getting off that easy, you're sadly mistaken. It's going to take a lot more than 590 miles to get rid of me." He smiled as he pressed his lips softly to his boyfriends'.

"Whoever said I wanted you to leave?" Blaine grinned, pulling Kurt down by his silky, zebra tie and kissing him again.


	4. You Make My Dreams

Kurt jolted awake to his phone ringing. It was 9:00 am. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up, reaching for the noisy little traitor that had woken him from yet another dream about singing on Broadway. The caller ID told him who was on the phone. He sighed. The only person he would forgive for this. His…Friend?

He answered. "Blaine I swear you had better be dying right now…"

Silence.

"If I woke up because you butt-dialed me I am going to be _extremely _unhappy." Kurt said, running a hand through his hair that desperately needed combing.

"No. I…I'm here." Blaine sounded like he had also just woken up.

Kurt furrowed his brow. "So why did you…"

"Doyouwanttogotodinnertonight?"

"Uh…What?"

Blaine sighed. "Do you want to go to dinner with me tonight…Like…On a date?"

Kurt's eyes practically popped out of his head. It took him a minute to gather his thoughts and form a reasonable response.

"Yeah…Yeah I do."

"Okay," Blaine replied. "I'll pick you up at six."

Blaine hung up, leaving Kurt sputtering. _So maybe…Not friends?_ Kurt thought with a groan. It was too early on a Saturday morning for this…

* * *

Blaine fell back onto his bed, trying to catch his breath. He had called Kurt the moment he woke up. Hoping if he said no, Blaine would be able to convince himself it was simply a nightmare. He looked at his clock. He had nine hours to kill before he had to be at Kurt's house. Too long…

He tried to go back to sleep, but it was hopeless. He felt elated and nervous at the same time. A small battle had been won, Kurt had said yes. But now came a bigger one…His hair.

* * *

Kurt lay in bed, wondering what the hell had just happened. But despite all of the unanswered questions, he knew one thing. He didn't have a moment to waste. The perfect outfit was not going to find itself.

Kurt flipped on his iPod, cranking up the volume to distract him from his thoughts as he set off into his closet, singing.

_What I want, you've got_

_But it might be hard to handle_

_Like the flame that burns the candle_

_The candle feeds the flame_

* * *

Blaine began combing through his unruly curls, not wanting to look like a five-year-old later. It was slow going, but his loud music was helpful. He pulled out a big bottle of hair gel and used it like a microphone.

_Twist and shout my way out_

_And wrap yourself around me_

'_Cause I ain't the way you found me_

_And I'll never be the same…_

He was so caught up in his day dreaming he didn't notice his older sister, Brooke, open the door. She stood quietly, smiling to herself. Watching her little brother sing always made her happy.

* * *

_Well 'cause you_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh hmmm hmm_

_You make my dreams come true…_

Kurt threw outfit after outfit on to his bed until it was completely indiscernible under them all. Nothing was right. He grew evermore frustrated as he got closer and closer to the back of his closet.

Until he found it. The perfect outfit. Designer black jeans with a silky grey vest that shimmered in just the right light. He continued on his search for a shirt to go with the vest, dancing without a care in the world.

* * *

_I've been waiting for waiting for you girl _

_ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Oh yeah you make my dreams come true…_

As the song drew to a close, Blaine continued humming as he ran his gel-covered fingers through his hair. A slight cough from the door made him jump.

"Shit," Blaine tried feverishly to fix the piece of hair he had pulled the wrong direction in his surprise. "Brooke you can't just show up in my room like that. You scared me!"

"I see that…" She laughed. "Your hair is going to run away from all of your gel one day." She said, flicking the top of his head. The hair barely even moved.

Blaine pushed it back down anyway. "Stop!" He whined. "Quit picking on me!"

"I'm older than you, young grasshopper, it's my job." She winked, turning and walking to the door.

She stuck her head back in, deciding to ask anyway. "What's got you so riled up today? Hot date tonight?"

Blaine spun on one foot. "Actually, yes…"

Brooke's eyes lit up. "Oh _Blaine!"_

Blaine attempted to shut the door, wanting his privacy, but Brooke held it open. She was a foot taller and a lot stronger than he was, and she won out.

"When do I get to meet him?"

"Never!" Blaine said, catching her off guard he stepped on her foot, then shut the door and locked it before she could get back. She protested from the other side, complaining about her foot and making a rude comment about exactly where he could put all of his hair product.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "This is why you can't meet him!" He told her through the door, moving back to turn his music on again. "I don't want you to scare him away!"


	5. Lucky Strike

A/N: I decided to start putting a little blurb in the beginning so people wouldn't get confused as to when these things were happening. So this is sometime during Blaine and Kurt's first year in New York together. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or Lucky Strike (which is by Maroon 5)

* * *

"You want to do what?" Kurt sat in front of his computer in Blaine and his apartment.

"Please can we go? Please just this once?" Blaine pouted sitting on the counter next to Kurt's computer. Kurt shook his head.

"Noooooo! I have to finish this by Monday!"

"And it's Friday night and I'm bored please it'll be fun!" Blaine got up and walked around behind Kurt, and started rubbing his shoulders gently.

Kurt moaned, "Oh my gosh can you just do this all night? Please?"

Blaine smirked. "Maybe," he started kissing Kurt's neck, trailing his lips up to Kurt's ear as he felt Kurt shudder.

Kurt tried to focus on his paper, but knew it was impossible. When Blaine wanted something, he usually got it.

"Okay…Exactly where is this place?" Kurt said closing his laptop and turning to face Blaine, who was grinning stupidly, knowing he had won.

As Blaine described its location, realization dawned on Kurt's face.

"No." Kurt shook his head, "No. I am so not going to a _karaoke _bar with you. Not a chance.

Blaine got down on his knees in front of Kurt. "Please? What do I have to do? I'll beg and grovel if that's what it takes, please?"

"I could think a lot of other things you could do to convince me from that position."

Blaine stood up and pressed his lips to Kurt's. "Maybe if you get me drunk enough…" Blaine whispered. Kurt rolled his eyes, knowing Blaine had won quite a while ago.

"Fine. But it is just this one time. And you are not going to sing…"

* * *

"Oh why did you make me do this?" Kurt said as the girl singing on stage screamed along to the music, her words so slurred he wasn't sure if even _she_ knew what song she was singing.

"Becauseyouloveme…" Blaine's words all ran together as he took a shot.

Kurt just laughed. "You are so drunk…"

"No 'mm not!" Blaine slurred. He slammed the glass down on the counter and stumbled down towards the stage.

"Wait where are you going?"

Blaine yelled something back, but it was lost in the noise of the bar and the alcohol in Blaine's stomach.

As he got up onto the stage, the DJ spoke into his microphone. "Alright Curly-Q, what do you wanna sing?"

Blaine blinked in the lights on the stage. "I wanna…Uh I wanna…Sing…" More noises came out of Blaine's mouth, but Kurt couldn't understand them. The DJ, however, used to this, turned on the song. Kurt recognized and immediately started planning his escape.

_You're such an instigator_

_You wanna play the game_

_Take it or leave it _

_That's her, that's her_

Kurt put his head in his hands as Blaine winked at him from the stage. Kurt took another shot of tequila. He was far too sober for this.

_Got me so high, and then she dropped me  
But she got me, she got me, she got me bad  
Took me inside and then she rocked me  
She keep up all night, this is what it sounds like_

People sitting at the bar started moving toward the stage, dancing along to the song. Kurt got swept up in the crowd, standing toward the edge of the stage. Blaine was still an amazing singer, despite his tipsy state. He leaned on the microphone stand as he sang, his hair becoming messier and messier as he danced around. Kurt couldn't believe this was happening to him. He groaned and continued to drink.

As the song drew to a close, people cheered and screamed as Blaine knocked over the microphone jumping off the stage. He stumbled into Kurt's arms and kissed him in front of everyone in the bar. Kurt was too drunk to care anymore. Mixed reactions rang out from the people around them, and Kurt pulled away before things got out of hand.

"Come on…" he said, pulling Blaine away from the bar. "Let's get you home. We made a deal earlier, and you're not backing out now." Blaine laughed and followed Kurt out the door.


	6. Not Alone

**A/N: The song used in this chapter is Not Alone which Darren Criss wrote for A Very Potter Musical. If anyone reading this hasn't seen A Very Potter Musical, go to YouTube and watch it right now. It's brilliant.**

**That being said, thank you to everyone taking the time to read this. (:  
**

* * *

Kurt slammed the door to his dorm room. Rachel and Finn were still in class, and Kurt took the chance to break down. His whole body shook with sobs and he fell onto his bed, squeezing himself around his middle with his arms; holding himself together. Or at least trying to…

Kurt picked up his phone.

_I miss you. So muvh. –K_

Kurt let his phone fall back on his chest. His eyes were stinging and he knew he must look like hell. He prayed that Rachel and Finn would go to dinner, to the movies. Anything to keep them away. Kurt felt his phone vibrate on his chest. And continue to vibrate.

"Blaine?" Kurt tried to keep his voice even, succeeding mostly.

"Stop it. What's wrong?"

"How did you…" Kurt sniffed, hearing Blaine's voice made him feel better and worse at the same time.

"I always know. Now tell me."

Kurt stopped trying to keep it together, and sat crying on the phone while Blaine soothed him. When he settled down Blaine tried again.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I just… I can't do this." Kurt closed his eyes. "It's so hard to be away from you. I miss you so much and I… I just want to come home."

"Okay… Where are you?" Blaine asked.

"What?"

"Where are you? Like right now?"

Kurt looked around his dorm. "Sitting on my bed in my room. Why?"

"Nope. No you're not. Do you want to know where you actually are?"

Kurt snorted at Blaine's excited tone, and how he never failed to be cheery and strong. "Sure Blaine, please, do tell me where I am."

Blaine laughed. "Close your eyes." Kurt obliged. "Are they closed?"

"Yes Blaine, my eyes are closed. Now get on with it!" Kurt's sobs and tears were well forgotten in favor of smiles and laughs.

"Okay. You are in my living room. Shut up, Kurt!" Blaine said indignantly as Kurt burst in to laughter. "Just go with it!"

"Alright, fine! I'm in your living room!"

"In the big, red, squashy chair by the piano."

"In the very comfy chair where we…"

"Stop!" Blaine half-yelled. "We said we'd never talk about that again! People sit in that chair!"

Kurt laughed, "You can't tell me that every time someone sits in that chair you don't just want to laugh."

"Well… No. We're not talking about it. I'm fixing you. So sit in the chair with the questionable past and shut your mouth."

"Okay continue…" Kurt said, picturing Blaine's living room. Picturing Blaine standing in front of him, talking to him.

"Okay, so now I'm going to play something for you." Blaine said, putting the phone on speaker and setting it on the piano. "I wrote it for you."

Kurt didn't know what to say, so he stayed silent as the piano notes began to fill the room.

"_I've been alone, surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless the world can be"_

Kurt could feel more tears prickling in his eyes. He felt every memory he had of Blaine surrounding him like a blanket. Every kiss, every time they had held hands or smiled at each other. The night Blaine came to Kurt's house for Kurt and Finn's goodbye dinner before they left for New York with Rachel. The two sat across the table from each other, ignoring everyone else as they played footsie. They had agreed not to talk about what was happening the next afternoon.

"_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_You know our love is all we need to make it through."_

As Blaine played the final notes of the song, Kurt wiped his eyes on his sweater.

"Well…?" Blaine said after a minute or two of silence.

"That's beautiful, Blaine. It's… It's perfect. You're perfect. I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt." They kept up small talk for a while. Talking about the new New Directions and Kurt's classes at NYADA. For the length of the conversation, Kurt really felt like he was back in Lima. That he _was _sitting in Blaine's living room. In their chair. Blaine was holding him, and Kurt could feel the vibrations from Blaine's voice on his back.

After an hour or so, they ran out of things to say about their everyday lives, and comfortable silence fell over the phone line. Both of them were happy just knowing the other was there. Eventually Kurt broke the quiet.

"I should… I should go now. Rachel and Finn will be home soon."

Blaine sighed, "Alright. Give them my best. And I'll… I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Kurt smiled. "Yeah, I'll tell them…"

"Okay, I love you. Bye, Kurt."

"Wait… Blaine? How did… What gave me away earlier? How did you know?"

Blaine laughed. "You spelled 'much' wrong. You never spell things wrong unless you're sad or drunk. And it was the middle of the afternoon, so I figured it probably wasn't the latter. And you know… Sometimes you just know."

"Yeah…" Kurt felt his heart swell. "And I… I love you, too."

* * *

**Send me a review and let me know what you think (:**


End file.
